ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball Ω
Dragon Ball Ω (Japanese: ドラゴンボールΩ Hepburn: Doragon Bōru Ω) is a Japanese manga series which takes place after the events of the anime Dragon Ball GT and attempts to continue the story. Characters Main *'Son Goku' - one of the strongest fighters alive who is obsessed with food. He makes up for his lack of intelligence with his strength, able to switch between four (later five) different forms. *'Vegeta' - a Saiyan who reluctantly aids Goku and is slightly less powerful than him despite being older than him a small bit. *'Trunks' - Vegeta's son who decided to take up fighting shortly after Goku's disappearance, often sparring with his father and learning new tricks from him. *'Pan' - the daughter of Gohan and Videl who has also been training in the few years that have passed but mostly for her own benefit rather than anything else. *'Uub' - Goku's apprentice who is the reincarnation of the villainous Kid Buu and who is very attached to his master. Uub's goal is to see the world rid of evil. *'Piccolo' - a Namekian who was wished out of hell and is currently the most knowledgable member of the group. He is usually serious but has moments of silliness. Supporting *'Chi-Chi' - Goku's wife who isn't a fan of his constant fighting and would prefer him to be a normal husband. *'Bulma '- a very intelligent if bossy and sometimes aggressive woman who is Vegeta's wife and the mother of his children. *'Bulla' - Bulma and Vegeta's daughter and Trunks' sister who is a lot like her mother when she was younger. *'Krillin' - one of Goku's former rivals who has aged quite a bit and become a family man. *'Android 18' - Krillin's wife who, like him, has decided to retire in order to raise a child. *'Marron' - Krillin and 18's young daughter who looks up to Trunks and Goten as older brothers. *'Gohan' - Goku's oldest son who works at Bulma's company and now trains mostly for fun than for battles. *'Videl '- Gohan's wife who, like him, has semi-retired from fighting and is currently a simple housewife. *'Goten' - Goku's second and youngest son who, while preferring to live a regular life, is willing to fight if he has to. *'Shiron' - the Eternal Dragon of the White-Star Dragon Balls whose name combines the Japanese word for white and Shenron. *'Miso '- a bird-like alien who Goku meets while stuck on an alien planet. * Antagonists *'Cinman' - a self-proclaimed demigod who believes that too much power will lead to disaster, and thus takes it upon himself to kill someone before they become too powerful. **'Clove' - Utmen's companion and lover who wears a Saiyan scouter she repaired herself. *'Black Son' - a mysterious cult leader who plans to reform the world into his own image, believing Goku is the key to his power. **'Spice' - TBD *'Ketchup' - a man who is able to tap into a mystical force that allows him to increase his own strength to an unknown level with his only weakness being he is unable to use ki. *'Stinger' - Ketchup's manager who is a stereotypical slimy businessman. *'Dr. Aqua' - one of the last remaining original members of the Red Ribbon Army who helped work on the android project and has kept himself alive by plugging himself with wires. **'Neo Android 16' - one of Aqua's few original creations which is a remake of the deceased Android 16, though the Super Android lacks the ability to rationalize due to Aqua's mediocre knowledge. **'Neo Android 17' - a version of Android 17 who shows a clear improvement in Aqua's abilities, as he is far more intelligent but lacks any common sense, often putting himself in danger without realizing. **'Neo Android 18' - Aqua's favorite and the peak of his scientific knowledge which is his own version of Android 18. She is the leader of the other two and is the most powerful and intelligent of them all. *'Blizzard' - the grandfather of the infamous Lord Frieza who was overthrown by his own son and banished from his planet. Now he wanders the universe in search for a way to become powerful once again. ** Chapters #''/The Mystery of the White-Star Dragon Balls/ '' - While attempting to continue his training without his master, Uub discovers the mysterious blue White-Star Dragon Balls. #''/Cinman, Killer of Power!/'' - The intergalactic serial killer Cinman travels to earth after finding out a high power level suddenly appeared on it. #''/Goku Versus Cinman, Who Will Win?/'' - Goku has his first official fight with Cinman, with the only condition being it has to be a one on one fight. #''/Goku Dead? Not So Much!/'' - Goku tries to heal while stranded on an alien planet with a bird creature named Miso while on earth everyone is under the impression he is dead. #''/Fighters Seeking Revenge/'' - Trunks, Pan, and Uub begin seeking revenge for Goku's death by trying to battle Cinman. Meanwhile, Goku attempts to become strong enough to defeat Cinman when he travels back to earth. #''/Together Against Evil!/ '' - TBD #''/Goku's Grand Return to Earth!/'' - TBD #''/Super Saiyan 5/'' - TBD #''/Cinman's Ascension! This Battle Must End!/'' - TBD # Arcs *Cinman Arc *Black Son Arc *Galactic Martial Arts Tournament Arc *Neo Androids Arc *Blizzard Arc Trivia *